


Guchi in Gucci

by croshekh



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Short, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 02:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6835516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/croshekh/pseuds/croshekh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima Kei is a Sugar Daddy™</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guchi in Gucci

It was another regular day for him. He got up, showered, brushed his teeth, and didn’t even bother trying to tame that one bit of hair that constantly stood up. He then got dressed in his school uniform and slipped on his black Gucci Horsebit leather loafers. He scrolled through his Instagram feed, liking all of Tsukishima’s pictures and commenting many heart-eye emojis. Speaking of the Devil, he spotted him walking past his house.

Yamaguchi zoomed out the door to catch up with his long legged friend. He was greeted with an indifferent glance from Tsukishima as he beamed up at him.

“Good morning, Tsukki!”  
“Yamaguchi”, was Tsukishima’s monotone reply.

Yamaguchi walked behind him for a while before Tsukishima stopped and turned back to him.

“I got you something last night.” The boy’s eyes lit up with delight as Tsukishima presented him with a box. Taking it, he shook it as if he was an impatient child trying to guess what he got for Christmas. When he finally opened it, he grinned.

“Thank you, Tsukki!”

It was a G-Timeless, 38 millimeter wrist watch in stainless steel.

**Author's Note:**

> That's some expensive ass shit.


End file.
